Waiting For His Return
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Kidnapped: Book #3. All Jackson wants is to go home...back to his master. And he'll do anything to get there...even if it means to hurt the ones that care about him most. Thanks to jelissalover.
1. Wrong Nametag

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around the hospital room.

Six kids and one man stood before me, watching me.

The Asian girl came toward me, then put her hand in my hand. She had been crying. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Ma'am? What happened?" My voice cracked.

"Someone had heard your screams from outside the building and called the police. They'd quickly set up a net when Frankie dropped you out the window. So you landed safely. But you were already knocked out."

"I fell out of the window?"

"No. Frankie dropped you."

"Who's Frankie?"

She looked at me strangely. "The man that kidnapped you."

"His name is Master."

"No. He just told you to call him that when he kidnapped us."

"Us? Ma'am, I don't even know who you are."

She was shocked.

I continued. "I want Master. Where is he, ma'am?" When she didn't answer, I spoke. "Please, tell me, ma'am. Please."

The tall, brown-haired man walked over and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Melissa, will you let me speak to Cody alone?"

She nodded, wiping her tears, then followed the other kids out the door.

The man looked at me. "Cody-"

"Who's Cody, sir?"

"You are."

"No, sir. I'm B****."

"No, you're not. You're Cody."

"No, sir."

"Yes, you are." Frustrated, he went to the foot of the bed and grabbed a clipboard, then brought it to me. He pointed to the paper. "See?"

I looked at the name: '_Cody Jackson_.' "But…but, sir, it's not…that's not me, sir."

"Yes, it is."

I was silent, staring at the words. After a while, I spoke. "But…but that can't be, sir."

"It is."

"No!" I forced the tears not to fall. "No, sir. I'm B****. Master said so. He's my owner. He named me."

"He lied."

"He wouldn't do that, sir."

"Yes, he would. And he did."

"You're lying."

"He wasn't a good man."

"Don't talk about Master like that!"

"It's true. He hurt you."

"No! He wouldn't do that! He'd never hurt me!"

"He wouldn't?"

I shook my head.

"Well, then how did you end up in the hospital?"

I thought for a moment. I hung my head, looking at the clipboard that lay in my lap. My voice was barely audible. "Why are you doing this, sir?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Please, sir. Just let me see him. Please."

"I can't do that."

I looked at him. "Please! Please, sir! Please!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cody."

"My name is not 'Cody!'"

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Everyone stood around me silently, watching me.

"I'm not Cody," I mumbled to myself, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody."

This went on for hours.


	2. Identity Theft

"I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not-"

"Cody Jackson?"

I went silent.

"Has anything changed?" The man, who's name I'd learned was Mr. Wu, asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry. No. But the doctor said he could leave. He doesn't think Mr. Jackson will get any better." She gave me a sympathetic glance.

I continued my quiet rant, taking my eyes off the nurse and placing them onto the ceiling. "I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody."

Mr. Wu sighed. "Okay. We'll take him now."

"A nurse is already on her way with a wheelchair. She'll be here shortly." The woman turned and stepped out of the room.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of Mr. Wu's car, leaning my head against the window. "I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm not Cody. I'm-"

"Cody!" Mr. Wu was furious. "I don't care who you think you are! Because you're Cody Jackson! And that's what everyone's gonna call you by! Think of it as a new name if you want! But that's who you are! So shut up!"

"Yes, sir."

"Dang! You're getting on my nerves! You've been saying that for over a month!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"So just be quiet!"

"Yes, sir."

"I don't wanna hear another word come from your mouth all the way home! Got that?!"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"Good!"

I was in tears. I didn't dare speak.

* * *

Mr. Wu had helped me up the stairs and into a room. He lay me onto a bed, then stepped out after turning off the light and closing the door.

I immediately burst into tears.

* * *

I lay in the dark room, crying for hours.

I'm still B****. I knew that. But I had to listen to Mr. Wu. Master isn't here right now. But when he comes home, I'll be ready to go home with him.

"Cody?" There was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Wu.

"Yes, sir?"

He opened the door and came inside quietly since everyone else was asleep. "I need to talk to you."

I pushed myself up weakly, ready to get yelled at. "Yes, sir?"

"Look. I-"

"Yes, sir." When he looked at me, I said, "Sorry, sir."

He wiped my tears, causing me to flinch. "What I said in the car…"

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't trying to make you mad at me. I'm Cody Jackson. I know that now."

"I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, sir. I deserved to be yelled at."

"No, you didn't. I just wanted you to know that you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He gently patted my shoulder. "Goodnight, Cody."

"Goodnight, sir."

The man kissed my forehead, then left me alone in the dark.


	3. Tears On The TV

_Chapter Three: It Takes A Story Like This To Make A News Reporter Cry_

* * *

"Jackson, you awake?"

"Yes, ma'am." I looked up to see Melissa. "I thought I was Cody."

"Everyone calls you that except for me and your other friends."

"Oh."

"How you doing?"

"I'm good, ma'am. Thanks. Do you need me to do anything?" I was still used to obeying commands.

"No. I just never got to thank you."

"For what, ma'am?"

"For saving me. And the others."

"But I didn't save you, ma'am. I almost died."

"You cared about me so much that you gave up your life for me. You let Frankie torture you for me."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't remember anything."

She looked at me sympathetically. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Get some sleep, okay? You have an appointment so the doctor can run some tests."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you like the TV on?"

"Yes, please."

She picked up the remote controller, pressed the power button, then handed it to me.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'll come check on you later."

"Yes, ma'am."

Melissa left the room.

I turned the volume up on the TV, only to hear a news reporter.

"Cody Jackson was let out of the hospital last night after being brutally beaten by a man named Frankie Harper. Harper kidnapped Cody about a month ago. Police reports say he tortured the teen. Cody Jackson was shocked with a shock collar, severely beaten, and raped several times by thirteen different men, who were arrested at the scene. Harper had slung a whip at the boy's back multiple times. He'd forced the teen to drink bleach at least three times. He'd starved Cody, who wasn't given any food at all. Harper hadn't allowed Cody to get any sleep. He'd pushed the teen down thirteen flights of stairs. Cody had several broken bones, including both his arms and legs, his ankle, his collar bone, his nose, his wrist, many fingers and toes, and several ribs. He'd been forced to climb up all thirteen flights of stairs with only one arm to help him, before it was later broken. Harper held the boy out of a fourteenth floor window, then dropped him. One witness had heard Cody's earlier screams and called the police. The fire department had time to get the net ready. They'd caught the boy, then rushed him to the hospital. Cody doesn't remember anything besides staying with his 'master,' which is what he'd called Harper. He, once again, lives with the Wu family, slowly recovering from his injuries." The reporter dried her eyes.

I wiped my own tears away and turned the TV off, but was unable to fall asleep.


	4. Take Me Home

I woke up. I hadn't known I'd fallen asleep.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I lifted my head, and looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Miss me?"

"Yes, Master."

"I knew you would. The court found me innocent-not enough evidence."

"That's good, Master."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" He shot back.

"No, Master. Sorry, Master."

"I've come for you."

"Thank you, Master."

"I'm gonna get my revenge, once and for all." He walked over to the closet and opened the

door, yanking Melissa out.

She had tape over her mouth, her hands tied behind her. She was crying.

"Get up," he commanded, looking at me.

"Yes, Master." I did as I was told, pushing myself out of bed.

"I've figured out the easiest way to hurt you." He pulled out two guns. He let Melissa go

and came to stand next to me. He forced a gun into my hand, then held the other one to

my head. "You try anything on me, and I'll shoot. Got that?"

"Yes, Master."

"Ready?"

I knew what he wanted me to do. "Yes, Master."

"Go ahead."

"Yes, Master." I gripped the gun tightly in my trembling hand, slowly lifting it. I pointed it between Melissa's eyes.

She whimpered, sobbing even more.

I didn't want to hurt her. Although I didn't remember her, I still felt something in the pit of

my stomach that told me she was special.

But I couldn't disappoint Master. I wanted his approval. I cared about him...loved him,

even. I've been waiting for him to come home so I could be his slave, and, hopefully, be

as good as he was. Maybe, one day, I will. But, for now, I have to let him know that I'd still do anything for him.

Master pushed the gun he held against my temple. "Go!"

"Yes, Master." I pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Check out the sequel. It's called _'The Aftermath: Collar Child.'

_Thanks to all my readers, especially jelissalover, Rachel, Beware of Dogs, and WOODLAWNIAN._


End file.
